God-Slaying Machine
by Digiatsu
Summary: Kurotane Piko has always been a loner. He's told the world is going to end by the goddess Chaos. At first, he feels nothing. But will his feelings change when he meets Kowaretane Zen? Zen x Kuro 3-part oneshot. Sucky description, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I woke to find myself in a dark cave. _How the hell did I get here...?_ I rubbed my head, sitting up. I looked around and saw nothing.

Once my eyes were adjusted, I saw a silhouette of a person against the darkness; a young woman, by the looks of it.

She then struck a match, illuminating her face. She had soft features; her face seemed to blend evenly with itself. Her skin was a pale peach that glowed in the match light. Her beauty was almost unnatural, like that of a doll.

However, the sharply curved smirk on her face made her look unbalanced. Her eyes flickered to different colours; changing from red to blue and green, and her black hair was cut cleanly at her shoulders. She also wore a white toga.

"Hello Kuro." She said through her smug grin.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked warily, rising to my feet and staring at the strange girl.

"I am Chaos. God of this world." She replied, her sweet voice giving me a sickly feeling.

"God? But I'm atheist."

"Not anymore. Now listen up. The world will end on the date July 7th. Thus, the world will end in 5 months' time."

I checked my watch; today was February 7th.

"Why are you ending the world?" I wondered aloud.

"It's time for a new beginning. This generation's children wield no fruit to human kind. They've become useless. Thus, I'm ending the world." She replied.

"Why are you telling me, then? Why can't you tell my overly-popular brother?"

"Because I can. Now farewell." She then turned abruptly and disappeared into the darkness. I tried to follow her, but was met with a stone wall. I shut my eyes tightly, rubbing my nose where I'd hit it against the wall.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my own bed, like I had just woken up. My alarm clock was going off.

I got up and turned it off, figuring it was just a dream I had.

Then I saw a note on my bedside. It read: "That wasn't just a dream. Don't you go discarding it. -Chaos."

This god sure was sassy and informal for one. I always thought God was strict. And male.

But now what would I do? I couldn't just go around telling everyone Chaos came to me in a dream and told me the world was going to end in a year. Eh, I'll figure it out.

I put down the note and got ready, taking the bus to school. I could ride with mom, but I don't want to be in the same car as my dumb brother.

She could have just told him, for God's sake. Literally, for her sake. People would listen to him. No one listened to me.

You know what? Who cares if the world is going to end? I don't. In fact, I'd be better off not living at all. It would be a good thing that the world is ending.

I got off the bus, heading into school and getting my books for class. I went to first period.

I was a bit early, and so was another student I had never seen before. He had long blonde hair with red ends, tied up into a lengthy ponytail. His eyes were blood red. He must be new.

And he was sitting in my assigned seat. Definitely new.

"Hey, we have assigned seats, and this one is mine." I said bluntly.

"Oh, it is? I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said in a quiet but raspy voice. I wondered if he had a cold or something, or if he just sounded like that. He got up, and when he stood, I saw he was a little taller than I was. I sat down.

"Do you know where I should sit?" He asked.

"We're in alphabetical order. What's your name?"

"Zen Kowaretane." He replied.

_Great... he probably has to sit by me_. I thought.

"You should probably stand around until the teacher assigns you a seat." I decided to say.

"Can I stand here while I wait?"

I sighed. "I don't see why you would."

"Well... You're the only person I know so far."

"Fine. Just don't get used to it." I grumbled.

"... are you like this to everyone?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Do you have any friends?"

"None of your business, but no."

"That's a little sad... I would hate to have no friends."

"Well you don't seem to have any yourself."

"I'm new! I'm sure I'll find someone. Say, you don't have friends, I don't have friends, how about we be friends?"

"We just met for God's sake."

"I know... How about we sit together at lunch, then?"

"I'd rather not."

"So is that a no?"

I paused. "Nothing better to do... fine." I agreed. "But it's just because I'd rather sit with a stranger than some bozo."

"Oh, cool! Thank you!" I looked up at him, and I saw he was genuinely happy. No one had ever looked at me like that before. I turned away.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied as disinterestedly as I could.

More students came in and the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Zen was assigned to the seat beside me, just as I expected, and role was called.

"So, your name is Piko?" He questioned.

I cringed at the name. "Hell no. It's Kuro."

"Why is that?"

"Piko is the name of my brother. You'll see him soon enough."

"Wait, so you have the same name?"

"Yeah. Our last names are different, though."

"Huh... Why is that?"

"We have the same mom, different dads. Mom somehow thought it was cool for us to have the same fucking name, but turns out I hate him."

"Why do you hate him?"

"I'll tell you at lunch." I grumbled.

Lunch arrived, and I spotted Zen sitting by himself. He waved to me when he saw me, and I went to sit next to him with my lunch that my mom had packed this morning. I noticed he also had a packed lunch.

"Hey Kuro!" He beamed. That look again. He was happy about me. What was with this guy?

I frowned, beginning to unpack and eat my lunch.

His smile faded. "... you're awfully cold."

"I know. That's because I don't like people."

"Any people?"

"No. Never have, never will."

"Who do you go to for your problems, then?"

"No one."

"No one? You don't tell anyone about your problems?"

"Nope."

"Don't you get lonely?"

I was silent, caught off guard. I knew I was lonely. All the time I felt it.

I was quiet for a while, making Zen say "So you do."

"I-I never said I did!"

"You never said you didn't. C'mon, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all get lonely sometimes."

"But it's not just sometimes. I'm lonely all the time. No one likes me." I blurted out, immediately regretting it. Where did that come from? Was that really hiding in me all of this time?

"All the time?"

"N-no. I wasn't thinking when I said that. Ignore it." I grumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"J-just leave me alone." My voice was strained. I got up to leave.

"Wait, you never told me about your brother!" He held my sleeve. "You said you would tell me about him!"

I sighed in frustration. At least the subject was changed. I sat down again.

"Okay, here's the story..." I began. "My mom and his dad were married and had him. But apparently she cheated on him with another guy, who was my dad, and accidentally got her pregnant. She didn't abort me, unfortunately. So Uta's always been the favourite, and my step-dad never liked me." I explained. "I was an accident, basically."

"But it's not your fault that happened... and it wasn't your bro's either. It was your mom, right?"

"Yeah... but Uta and I always got into fights and never got along anyway."

"Why are you calling him Uta? And how much older is he anyway?"

"Because that's his last name; Utatane. We don't go by our first names, to avoid confusion. And he's sixteen, so two years."

"I see..." He replied. "Sounds pretty complicated."

"It is..." I took a bite of my food disinterestedly.

"My family isn't too complicated... there's my dad, mom, and sister..." He said.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah... we're twins, actually. Her name is Zin."

"Do you like her at all?"

"Of course! She's almost like a friend to me. She's a bit odd though..."

"How odd?"

"She likes... weird stuff."

"Well that sure tells a lot."

This earned me a chuckle from him. "I know. It's just hard to explain."

We continued eating and talking awhile. I actually didn't hate him as much as I thought I would. Maybe, just maybe, I could call him a friend.

No, I couldn't. The world was ending five months from now. I can't bring myself into silly things like this. It would all be futile in the end.

I started to wonder what the end of the world would look like. Would it be quick and painless, like an explosion, or a drawn out Armageddon of chaos and panic?

The next day I tried to distance myself from him; not talking to him, avoiding all contact, and ignoring him altogether. A few days of this passed.

It was lunchtime again, and he had wordlessly sat next to me. He fiddled with his fork, brushing it over his wrists.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He said, still focused on his wrists.

I, of course, didn't reply. I needed to stay away from him, for my own sake.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I say something? Come on, please tell me." He pleaded. No response from me.

"Kuro, please! You're the only friend I have so far!" He dug the fork into his skin.

"You can make new ones." I finally said.

"I've tried! But no one seems to heed me... everyone already seems to have a clique, and I'm out of them!"

"Look, I'm a loner. I'll always be. So just leave me alone." I said bitterly.

"Doesn't it hurt? To be so lonely? To have no one to talk to? Because it sure does for me."

His words were getting to me. Of course it hurt to know no one cared, that no one loved me. It was an awful feeling, but I had just grown accustomed to it I guess.

"No." I replied, but there was clearly emotion in my voice. I cursed silently.

"You're lying. I can hear it in your voice. It hurts for you, doesn't it?" His tone was gentle. "There's no shame in admitting it."

"Just fuck off! You don't need to know about me!" I slammed my fist on the table angrily. "I've done fine these last fourteen years!"

"Sometime, you'll break. There's always a breaking point." The fork pierced his skin, causing blood to ooze out. He didn't even flinch. "You're only human. Humans break so easily." He seemed spaced out now, eyes more vivid.

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I simply stared at the table.

He began talking again. "You want to know what happened to me because I broke? I was a little like you. Lonely. I didn't want friends. My sister was always the favourite. But eventually I broke. I couldn't take it anymore. And because of me, someone died."

"Died? How?"

"I murdered her. I didn't even know her, but she was the first thing I saw. I couldn't control myself... I hardly remember anything. Just blood, and voices. Soon enough, everyone heard I had killed her. That girl was popular. She had many friends. I couldn't go anywhere in my school without being glared at, or called a psychopath. I had to move schools because of it. That's why I went to the ward. That's how I got here." He explained, seeming to un-space out at the end.

I was shocked someone like him would murder someone. He had seemed so friendly. Before I could say anything, he said, "It could happen to you. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through."

"It won't happen to me..."

"I know it will, if you continue like this. Something bad will happen."

"This isn't the right way to make me be your friend." I changed the subject, since he was freaking me out.

"I'm just saying... and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're my only friend."

"Look, I can't be your friend for certain reasons."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You didn't... but it's something that has to do with me."

_It's the right thing to do. For both of us. In the end, it won't matter, and all of the trust I had in him would be for nothing._ Thinking this didn't make my heart hurt less.

"What reasons?"

"You don't need to know. You'd never believe me anyway." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my sleeve again.

"Please tell me. Whatever it is... surely it can't be that bad."

I laughed a little at this. "It is."

"Are you really going to let that get in the way of your well-being?! Your happiness?!" He suddenly seemed angry, his fiery red eyes ablaze. "Are you going to let it bring us both misery?!"

I was silent, not knowing what to say. Then a thought entered my mind. It wouldn't hurt if we were friends, right? Sure, it would end eventually, but why couldn't I enjoy myself just for once in my life?

I decided I would let him into my life. "No." I answered slowly. "You're right."

"So you'll be my friend?" He asked hopefully.

"... sure."


	2. Chapter 2

As days turned into weeks, our relationship blossomed. I still held up somewhat of a façade around him, but I was more comfortable with him than any other person.

Often we would study together, or help each other out with homework after school. Tonight was one of those nights, and we were at my house. It was late April, so I knew there were still about three months before the apocalypse.

We were doing math homework; he worked at my desk, I on the bed. He finished before me, and went to lie beside me. I ignored him and continued until I was done about thirty minutes later.

I got up to put my things away, but I noticed Zen's eyes were closed. _No, he couldn't have fallen asleep on me..._

I put my things on the desk next to his, then proceeded to shake Zen's arm slightly. No response. He had fallen asleep.

I sighed and decided to leave him there for a little while as I played a DS game. After completing a few levels I began to hear him mumble. He must be dreaming. I got bored of the video game and went to wake him up, but something stopped me from doing so. He looked so serene lying there like that. He looked beautiful.

I nearly gasped at what I just thought. Where in the world did that come from? I shook my head and tried to wake him up.

I succeeded, and his crimson eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled at me.

I felt a slight stirring of emotion in my chest. It was subtle, but enough to notice. Its subtlety made it impossible to recognise. I decided to let it go.

"It's dinner time, I think... you fell asleep." I said to him.

"Oh... okay." He yawned and got up.

I didn't eat at the table with my family, due to my brother being there. I simply took my share and went to sit in the other room. Zen followed my actions sleepily.

We ate dinner, just the two of us. I heard chatter and laughter from the other room, which of course was caused by Uta's charm.

I sent Zen home shortly after, since we had nothing else to do. I spent the rest of the night thinking about the coming apocalypse.

Weeks passed, and we continued to grow closer. We were inseparable now. The subtle feeling I had gotten that one night had grown greatly. I still couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I felt something strong for him.

He had also changed a little. He started touching me a lot more, like with a hug or something. I was always reluctant, however.

I was over at his house this time, and it was mid-May; school was almost over. By now I knew his sister, Zin, pretty well, along with his parents. We didn't talk much, but I knew how they acted.

I was at the dinner table, waiting for Zen to finish going to the bathroom. I sighed and rested my head on the table. Zin was putting dishes away near me.

"You know he likes you, right?" She said suddenly.

"What?" I mumbled in confusion.

"He likes you. A lot." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" I sat up.

Zen emerged from the bathroom, interrupting our conversation. Zin went quiet, still chuckling a bit to herself. She was odd, so it was pretty normal for her to do this. I still wondered what she meant by "like."

"Welp, study time- finals are so fun." Zen took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Hey, I can walk on my own you know!" I was used to him holding my hand, but it still flustered me.

I dwelled on Zin's words as he pulled me along, and suddenly things clicked into place. That feeling I had felt for him all this time... it was a "like." I searched for the feeling and took ahold of it, examining it and poking at it, until finally it was clear. A feeling I recognised immediately rose up now; panic.

I liked him more than I should have. In fact, it wasn't just a like now. That subtle stirring of emotion had festered in all of this time ignoring it, and now I couldn't eliminate it.

With these frightening thoughts I sat down his bed. I was too distracted by my turmoil to focus on anything now.

"Kuro... Kuro~" Zen waved his hand in front of my face. "What?" I snapped, a little bitterer than I anticipated.

He frowned. "Hey, is something the matter?" He sat close beside me.

"No, sorry about that..." I sighed stressfully, trying to compose myself.

"You sound stressed." He observed, once again slipping his hand into mine. I blushed and pulled away. He was driving me crazy.

"It's just finals, I guess..." I lied.

"Hmm, those can be stressful... well how about we study and do well on them?"

"Sure..." I sighed.

We went to our books. The Language final was tomorrow, which wasn't all that hard. I just needed to work on some grammar, but I simply couldn't focus. Thoughts whizzed through my head. What about the coming apocalypse? My love would be for nothing then. Everything would be for nothing. He might not even like me. Doubt after doubt entered my mind.

Then I remember what Zin said. What kind of like was she getting at? Knowing her... no, he couldn't. Why would he ever love someone like me?

"Zen?" I spoke up.

"Hm?"

I decided to just be blunt. "Zin said you liked me. What did she mean by that?"

He froze for a moment, terrified, as I met his eyes curiously. They were bright and wide.

"Um... don't kill me, but..." he stared elsewhere. He gradually got quieter. "I... it's not getting in the way or anything, but... it's just a... little... crush." He stuttered at last.

"O-oh..." I covered my cheeks with my hands. Was this really happening? I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him my own feelings?

"That's... fine..." I lowered my head.

"So... you don't like me in that way, do you?" He asked sadly.

What did I say now? I racked my brain. I just wanted to escape. I tried to say something, but no words came out. I was truly panicked.

"Kuro... are you okay?" He said after a while of me freaking out.

"I-I just don't know if I'm ready!" I managed to sputter out.

"What does that mean?"

"I-I have feelings for you, but... I'm in a bad place right now." I was glad I didn't sound like a total idiot.

"A bad place? Really? You didn't tell me."

"N-no..." I know I wasn't lying by saying this.

"Well what's going on?"

I was silent for a while. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him about the apocalypse; he'd never believe me.

Incredibly overwhelmed, I fainted.

When I woke up, Zen's body was over mine. He shook a little. I was lying on my back on his bed. I stayed still, wanting to know how he was acting, and pretended I was still unconscious.

"Kuro..." He whispered. "Maybe now I can tell you everything without you hearing me."

"It's not just a little crush I have for you... it's so, so much more... I love you..." He squeezed me.

"You're so beautiful... I love it so much when you smile... I love that you're so stubborn... I love all of you..." He caressed my face gently.

"Oh, but I'm so unworthy... I get so jealous... I'm selfish for you... I'm so obsessive..." He squeezed me again.

"What do you feel for me Kuro? Why are you so afraid? Is it because of me?"

I decided it was time to let him know I was awake.

"It's not your fault." I answered. He jumped.

"How long have you been awake?!"

"A little while." I opened my eyes.

"You heard everything?!"

"Yes..."

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed...!" He got off of me.

"Zen... I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with something only I can know..."

"Why do you have to deal with it on your own?" He asked.

"You don't need to know..."

"But I do! Kuro, I love you! Will you be my boyfriend or not?"

It was a difficult decision. But really, it was a similar case when he became my friend. Would I let Chaos rule my decisions?

"I-I will..." I answered sheepishly.

"R-really?! So we're dating now?!"

"I-I guess..." I shrugged.

"Oh, Kuro..." He teared up and hugged me tenderly, pulling me into his loving arms, and for once I accepted his embrace.

"I love you..." He said.

"I love you too..."


	3. Chapter 3

Exams passed and school ended at long last. We had the whole summer to ourselves now, and we continued to grow closer.

Often we would go to each other's houses and play video games or watch movies while cuddling. We even had sleepovers sometimes. Nothing too serious happened during them, except maybe a few long kisses.

The summer of bliss and love caused me to forget the apocalypse completely, until the day before it; July 6th. When I remembered, a sickening feeling rose up in my stomach.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want this planet to perish. But what could I do to stop it?

Zen squeezed me. "Hey, are you alright?" He must've noticed I was gloomy.

"Yeah..." I lowered my head.

"You don't look like it..." He brushed some of my hair out of my face. "What's up? I'll listen." He nuzzled me gently.

"You'd never believe me..." I laughed bitterly.

"Come on, give it a chance." He coaxed.

I paused, deciding on whether I should tell him. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Alright... I'll tell you." I said slowly, and he listened intently.

"So... in February, I was visited by Chaos." I began.

"The _god_ Chaos?"

"Yes... it sounds crazy, I know... anyway, she told me she was going to end the world In a dream. I woke up from it, and there was a note on my nightstand telling me not to disregard it. I actually was glad the world would be ending... I would finally be free from this life. But when I met you... I guess things changed. That's was why I was so hesitant in becoming your friend... and your boyfriend. And now, the world is ending tomorrow... but now I don't want it to." I said, head down.

"The world is ending tomorrow?! Th-this can't be! Are you sure she said that?!"

"Yes... wait, you believe me?"

"Yeah... I mean, you wouldn't lie to me about such a thing."

"I guess I wouldn't... but what are we going to do?" I asked in panic.

"... we could try talking to Chaos?" He suggested.

"Are you sure she would listen?"

"We have to try..."

"But how do we get a hold of her?"

"... I don't know, we'll have to see..."

We both stared at the ground, knowing in our minds that our future was bleak.

Suddenly there was a shaking in the ground. We both looked at each other in confusion, and the shake grew more violent. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, away from the rattling furniture.

When we got outside, we were met with the sight of cracks forming in the ground. The road was splitting, and many houses were also falling apart.

"It can't be... she said it was tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"It was tomorrow... but I just couldn't wait~" A familiar, sickly sweet voice came from behind me.

Zen and I turned to find Chaos sitting on the porch. Cracks raced along the ground all around us, all coming from a source; her.

"That's Chaos?" Zen asked, holding me close.

"Yes..." I answered, clinging to him and afraid to let go.

"Oh, this is too perfect... you see, Kuro, I knew you would meet Zen. I knew you would fall in love with him, in the midst of this day coming. Really, it was just my form of entertainment~" she laughed.

"Entertainment?! What kind of sick pers-" I was cut off by Zen clamping his hand over my mouth.

"C-Chaos, um, could you please reconsider this whole apocalypse thing? I mean, do you really have to?" He said calmly.

"Nah, it's too fun." She smiled in fake sweetness.

"But so many people will die! And all for the sake of your fun?!"

"Yep~" She giggled. A crack formed between us and he pulled me away before the Earth opened up.

"I look forward to this." She stood up, and before she could get away, I fought from Zen's grip and tackled her. "You think it's funny to watch people die?! You ruined my life! Just as I actually start living, I have to die! I can't allow this!" I yelled.

Chaos wasn't even phased and kicked me off of her. Zen rushed over, worried for me. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine..."

"What, do you want to fight me? The God of this world?" She laughed, her eyes wildly changing colours.

"If you're going to take away everything that I love... then yes." I stood, and Zen still held me tightly.

"You can't fight her! She's a god! You're a mortal!" He cried.

"If I'm going to die anyway, I might as well do it honourably."

"If you're going, take me with you!" He squeezed me.

Suddenly, the Earth opened beneath him, and he lost his footing. Luckily he was holding onto me, or he would have fallen into the abyss.

"Zen, hold on!" I held his hand.

"Kuro...!" His eyes were wide and full of fear.

I felt a sudden pain in my side as Chaos kicked me in the hip, and hard. I let out a grunt, keeping a stubborn grip on Zen.

"I could make you dissolve into nothing, Kuro. I control your existence." She said, kicking me again. "So do as I say. Let him go."

"No!" I said, still holding him.

She chuckled. "I guess I'll have a little fun with you then."

With that, Zen's hands became increasingly wetter for no reason. He was slipping.

"K-Kuro, don't let me go!" He cried.

"You're slipping-!" I grasped for him desperately at his arms, but those became slippery as well.

He looked at me hopelessly. "I love you, Kuro..."

He slipped out of my grasp and went plummeting into the abyss, as I reached and cried out for him.

He was gone. The one person I had ever loved was gone. All of it was useless in the end, wasn't it?

Bitter tears filled my eyes as I let out a scream of despair, angry and hurt that my lover had died in front of my eyes.

Chaos pulled me up by my hair and held me over the pit. "Now you'll join him." She grinned wickedly.

Overcome with anger, I spun around and tackled her with full force. I punched her in the jaw multiple times, hollering in rage.

She pushed me off, bleeding from her mouth. She wiped the blood off of her lip.

"You're going to challenge me? Unarmed?" She asked testily.

I didn't even answer her question. Overcome with rage and sadness, I cried out. "All of my life, I've done nothing but isolate myself! When you told me the world was ending, I could have cared less at the time! But then I found him... I found him, and I started to actually live for once! And I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone else! But then... you take it all away! You take my life away! Are you happy now?!"

The anger in my chest burned, and ignited something within me. I felt my body changing, morphing into a new form.

I let the new form take over me, and I blacked out.

When I woke again, I was in normal form. A mangled body lay beside me; the body of Chaos. She was barely recognisable in the mess of blood and gore, but I saw a multi-coloured eye in the mess, which was still changing colours.

A glowing figure stood beside the corpse, with long flowing blonde hair. Her eyes changed colours as well, and she wore a pure white toga.

She spoke to me as I sat up, confused.

"Thank you for putting an end to Chaos's reign. We've been at war for some time..." She said with a gentle, soothing voice.

"What happened? I didn't do this..." I replied.

"You did... because you're the God-slaying machine." She said.

"God-slaying machine...?" I repeated.

"Yes... you see, there are, or, were, two gods in the world; one of discord and one of peace. Chaos was the one of discord, I, Serenity, the one of peace, though often I'm forgotten about. We lived in balance for a while... until Chaos planned to end the world. The god-slaying machine is a mortal who can challenge and kill gods. The interesting thing is that no one, not even the gods, knew who he was until he revealed himself. And it turned out to be you." She smiled.

"But I don't remember doing anything..."

"You're not supposed to. The 'machine' part of you can only battle gods in a state mortals cannot comprehend, so it had to put you to sleep." She explained.

Now that most of the events were cleared up, the rest came back to me. Zen was my first thought, and the tears immediately sprang to my eyes. _He's dead, _I thought hopelessly. _Even now that the world is alright… now, I have no reason to live again._

"Do not cry over him, child. Have you forgotten that I am a god?" Serenity said, her soothing voice taking away my tears.

"What can you do about it?" I looked at her.

"I control every existence there was, is, and ever will be. I can easily bring him back."

"C-can you please bring Zen back?" I asked desperately.

She smiled warmly. "Of course. It's the least I can do. You did save the world, after all." With that, she closed her eyes for a few moments. A faded figure of Zen appeared.

"So long, Kuro. Thank you for restoring peace. Perhaps we'll meet again…" She waved a little, then disappeared. The cracks in the ground closed up, and the broken pieces of the world fell back into place. Chao's body faded into nothing.

Zen's figure became solid, and he fell onto me, still unconscious. I hugged him tightly, afraid to let him go again.

I held him until he stirred. "K-Kuro…? What happened…?" He mumbled.

"Chaos is gone…" I replied. "Everything's okay now…"

"Oh… good… I missed you." He embraced me. "How about we go relax for a bit? It's been an eventful day…" He suggested.

"Yeah… that sounds good." I nodded, and we went back inside.

"Hey, what happened out there? An earthquake?" Zin, who was huddled on the couch, asked us.

Zen smiled. "Let's just say that."


End file.
